Une nuit à la belle étoile
by Plumedecorbeau
Summary: Damon et Elena ont décidé de partir camper et de passer une nuit à la belle étoile, mais ça ne s'annonce pas comme prévu... OS Delena


Une nuit à la belle étoile

Je dévale les escaliers de la pension en courant, mon sac à dos sur les épaules, celui de Damon à la main. Je me précipite vers le salon pensant le trouver prêt à partir, mais il est assis dans le canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de ma présence, il me tend les bras, m'invitant à le rejoindre, mais je refuse :

-Non Damon. Il faut qu'on y aille, dépêche-toi !

Mon petit ami me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui dis. Son regard s'attarde sur les sacs remplis d'affaires de camping. Soudain, il se souvient.

-Oh pardon princesse ! J'avais complètement oublié notre soirée à la belle étoile ! Charge la voiture, j'arrive !

Je suis déçue qu'il ait oublié notre soirée, après tout c'est lui qui avait proposé d'aller faire du camping, sous prétexte que la dernière fois qu'il en avait fait, il avait cinq ans. Mais je lui pardonne bien sûr.

J'attrape les clés de la voiture sur le meuble dans l'entrée, et sors du manoir. J'ouvre le coffre de la camaro, et j'y dépose les deux sacs, puis je m'installe côté passager et attend Damon. Dix minutes passent, mais il n'est toujours pas là. Je commence à perdre patience quand je le voit arriver vers moi, un gros sac en plastique dans les bras. Il met ce sac dans le coffre également et me rejoint dans le véhicule.

-Prête ? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui, mais c'est quoi ce sac que tu trimbalait en arrivant.

-La tente bien sûr.

Pourquoi aurai-t-on besoin d'une tente alors que nous avions prévu de dormir à la belle étoile. Il ne doit pas connaître le principe apparemment.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu pris une tente ? On avait juste dis qu'on en prendrait pas, et puis où est-ce que tu l'a trouvé ?

-J'ai fouillé dans les affaires de Stefan. Tu savais qu'il avait des déguisements bizarres dans son armoire ?

Une vision de Stefan apparaît devant mes yeux. Je la chasse immédiatement tellement elle est étrange.

-Non je ne savais pas et j'aurais voulu ne jamais le savoir ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as pris une tente !

-Si jamais il pleut, on sera à l'abri.

Je dois avouer que son idée est intelligente mais au pire, il resterait toujours la voiture pour éviter la pluie.

Nous roulons pendant une heure, à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. J'ai hâte d'y être, cela va me rappeler pleins de souvenir agréables. La dernière fois que j'ai fait du camping, j'avais douze ans, et j'étais avec mes parents et Jérémy. C'est un de mes souvenir préféré et le partager avec mon amoureux est pour moi très important.

Damon engage le voiture sur un sentier en forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous débouchons sur une magnifique clairière d'où nous pourrons voir les étoiles. Je trouve ce lieu très romantique. Il gare la voiture et je m'empresse de descendre pour profiter au plus vite de l'air pur, loin de l'agitation de la ville et de toutes ces créatures surnaturelles.

-C'est vraiment beau...dis-je une fois que Damon est à côté de moi.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la plus belle chose que j'ai vu jusque ici.

En disant cela, il me regarde et je comprend qu'il parle de moi. Je mets alors sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Nous nous séparons à contre cœur, je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà vingt heures. Je propose à Damon d'installer les sacs de couchage et le reste afin d'observer les étoiles qui commence à apparaître dans le ciel nocturne.

Une fois notre « campement » en place, nous nous allongeons sur une couverture et je me perds dans la contemplation des astres. Soudain, ma tranquillité est interrompue par Damon, qui m'embrasse dans le cou. Au début, je ne dis rien et fais comme s'il ne se passait rien. C'est agréable de regarder les étoiles pendant que Damon m'embrasse. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le vampire se fait plus insistant et sa bouche dérive de mon cou vers mes épaules, mes bras, puis elle revient embrasser mes lèvres. Damon se met au dessus de moi sans interrompre notre baiser, me cachant ainsi le ciel étoilé.

-Damon...je...on aura le temps plus tard pour faire ça. Arrête.

Je lui dis d'arrêter mais au fond de moi j'en ai envie autant que lui.

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour que j'arrête princesse.

-Si quelqu'un passe par là et nous voit. Imagine que ce soit des enfants.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se met à rire.

-Personne ne passe jamais ici, surtout en pleine nuit. Laisse-toi aller.

J'aurais du le repousser, mais au lieu de ça, je me contente de lui retirer son t-shirt, puis le reste de ses habits. Il fait de même avec mes vêtements et je me retrouve en sous vêtements tandis que Damon est nu comme un ver. Nous échangeons des baisers brûlants. Mon vampire aux yeux bleus s'apprête à me retirer le peu de tissus que je porte encore lorsque il se met à pleuvoir des cordes. Ce ne sont pas des petites goûtes d'eau, mais des seau ! En quelques secondes nous nous retrouvons trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Et merde ! S'écrit Damon en mettant ses vêtement le plus rapidement possible pendant que je cours vers la voiture toujours en sous vêtements. Il me rejoint à vitesse vampirique avec mes affaires que je m'empresse d'enfiler. Nous nous enfermons dans la voiture en espérant que l'averse se calme mais plus le temps passe, plus il pleut. Au bout d'une heure, nous décidons de dormir ici. Mais la Chevrolet étant assez vieille elle n'est pas très confortable et nous ne trouvons pas le sommeil. Nous avons pourtant essayé toutes les positions possibles et imaginables : chacun sur un siège à l'avant assis ou avec le siège incliné vers l'arrière, allongé sur la banquette arrière moi au dessus de Damon, mais je me retrouvais à chaque fois coincée entre la banquette et les sièges de devant.

A bouts de nerf, Damon commence à s'énerver.

-J'en ai marre ! On est mal installé dans cette stupide bagnole ! Et quand est-ce qu'il va enfin arrêter de pleuvoir !?

Je rêve où il vient de dire « stupide bagnole » ? Il aime sa voiture comme si elle était vivante et il en prend soin depuis des années, depuis bien avant ma naissance. Jamais je ne l'ai entendu dire du mal de sa voiture chérie. Espérant le calmer, j'émets une hypothèse :

-Et si on montait la tente ? Tu m'a dit qu'elle est imperméable. On y serait plus à l'aise qu'ici.

Il semble réfléchir un instant :

-Oui, mais il pleut des cordes et le temps de monter la tente on sera trempés !

-On arrivera bien à se sécher, dis-je un sourire aux coins des lèvres laissant supposer certaines choses.

Il change immédiatement d'avis, se précipite dehors et sort la tente du sac. Je veux l'aider, mais il n'est pas d'accord :

-Laisse faire le prof princesse.

Comment peut-il être pro sans jamais avoir monté une tente de toute sa très longue vie ? Je me retiens de lui faire la remarque et me plonge dans le spectacle le plus drôle que j'ai vu : Damon, sous la pluie essayant de comprendre comment se monte une tente, tandis que moi je suis bien à l'abri dans la voiture. Je le vois disparaître sous le plastique de la tente, les piquets à la main et en ressortir tout décoiffé, tenant toujours les piquets. Il est maintenant trempé et son t-shirt mouillé lui colle à la peau, faisant apparaître ses muscles.

Enfin, une demie heure plus tard, la tente est debout, mais la pluie n'a toujours pas cessée. Je me dépêche de rejoindre Damon à l'intérieur. Il est fier de son exploit et s'en vante :

-C'est qui le plus fort princesse ? Me demande-t-il.

J'éclate de rire. J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas lui mais ça le vexerait.

-C'est toi bien sûr ! Aller, vient là que je te réchauffe tu dois avoir froid après être resté si longtemps sous la pluie.

Je l'attrape par le maillot, et me jette sur sa bouche. Je le fait s'allonger, mais nos geste sont brusques, et lorsque Damon se retrouve allongé, sa tête touche la tente, ce qui la fait trembler, et tous s'effondre sur nous. Damon pousse cri de rage pendant que je cache mon fou rire. Nous arrivons tant bien que mal à sortir d'en dessous du plastique. Une fois debout, dehors et sous la pluie, Damon ramasse toute nos affaires rapidement avant de les jeter dans le coffre de la voiture avec des gestes violent. Il s'assoit derrière le volant et me fait signe de venir. Je prend place à ses côtés et il démarre en trombe. Il ne m'a rien dit mais je sais que nous rentrons chez nous.

Il est énervé et le connaissant bien, je ne prend pas le risque d'empirer son état et décide de ne pas parler.

Nous rentrons à la pension et montons directement nous coucher, toujours dans le silence. Je me couche dans notre lit, et quand Damon me rejoint, je l'entend marmonner :

« Je déteste le camping ! »

Puis, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et sombre dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillons en même temps et descendons au salon ensemble. Il a l'air moins énervé qu'hier mais il pas de bonne humeur tout de même. Dans la salon, Stefan et Caroline sont en pleine discussion et nous pose la même question en nous voyant :

-Alors, le camping ?

Sans même nous concerté, la même réponse sort de la bouche de mon amoureux et de la mienne :

-PLUS JAMAIS !


End file.
